New Life
by Room3
Summary: Set three years after the events of "What Now?"


Author's note -  
  
I know, I know. But honestly, I had intended for 'What Now?' to be the end of the story, but this idea's been bugging me for weeks, just begging to be written. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
New Life  
  
The second sequel to "IMPACT"  
  
By Room3  
  
The first thing that impinged upon the consciousness of the nineteen year old as he awoke was the deep breathing for his wife. Opening his eyes and sitting up slowly, he looked over at the sleeping form beside him and felt his heart fill with joy as it did every morning. Waking up beside her still was, and would probably always remain, a miracle. Despite everything they had been through, despite the traumas and suffering they had endured, they had found each other. And they were happy.  
  
She groaned and rolled on to her back, her swollen belly clearly visible under her bed clothes. His heart felt like it was going to burst as he gazed at her. She was carrying his child…their child. He fought the urge at first, then gave in and gently began to rub her belly.  
  
"Morning," she murmured sleepily, turning her head to look at him, her eyes barely open.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head," he whispered back. "How are WE today?  
  
"WE'RE fine, thank you," she replied. She struggled to sit up, resting her back against the head board. "I'll be glad when she's born," she sighed, rubbing her hands on her abdomen.  
  
"You're back playing up?" he asked, completely focused on his wife's needs. She nodded.  
  
"And I'm sure my ankles are gonna be complaining by this afternoon," she muttered. "I wish we could stay in bed all day," she added wistfully.  
  
"Me too," her husband agreed, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "But she's expecting us for lunch." She nestled her head into his shoulder.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked reluctantly.  
  
"Just after eight," he replied after looking at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
"Good. Then there's no need to hurry," his wife responded, dragging the sheet up to cover herself. They sat there in silence for a while, her listening to his slow and steady heartbeat and him feeling her exhalations brush against his chest.  
  
"Asuka," he said softly. His redheaded wife looked up at his face as he stared off into space. "I know we really haven't discussed it, but we need to think of a name for her."  
  
"I know, I know," she replied, sighing. "But what? I mean, I've been thinking about it on and off for the last six months, and I still can't pick one. Heck, I haven't even thought of a single one I like that much."  
  
"I have a suggestion," her husband told her softly. "How about Rei?"  
  
"Rei?" Asuka muttered to herself, a frown creasing her brow. "I like it," she told him, beaming. She wiped her eyes, feeling the tingle that signalled tears. "Rei Ikari," she whispered, resting her palms on her belly. "You know Shinji, you can be such a sentimental fool sometimes," she commented, taunting his gently.  
  
"Thanks," the former third-child replied smiling. He chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked, feeling rather than hearing him.  
  
"I was just remembering Misato's reaction when we told her we wanted to get married," Shinji informed her.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
"How is he?" Asuka had whispered as she and Shinji had returned to the apartment they shared with Misato. Katsuragi put her finger to her lips before she replied.  
  
"Asleep," she'd whispered back, pointing to the closed door to the nursery. The former pilots had sat down in the couch opposite her. "What's up?" she had asked, having noticed how nervous they had been acting.  
  
"Nothing," the redhead had replied nonchalantly. The former major had fixed her with a glare that had made it clear she didn't believe her. "Okay, something," Asuka had admitted after a few moments. Shinji had shifted his position on the couch, clearly anxious. The German had taken his hand in hers and given it a little squeeze, as if to reassure him.  
  
"We…" the boy had started, but the words had caught in his throat.  
  
"We want to get married," Asuka had said in a rush.  
  
"What?!" Misato had exclaimed, barely managing to keep her voice to a whisper.  
  
"We want to get married," the redhead had repeated, slower this time and more calmly. Katsuragi had just sat there, stunned. She'd known their relationship was getting serious, but hadn't thought it had got that far!  
  
"And since you're our legal guardian," Shinji had added, his tone a little uncertain, "we need your permission." Misato had nodded as she took it in. It was true that she was their legal guardian. And at the age they were, they did need their guardian's permission to get married.  
  
"You have my blessings," she'd told them, beaming.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
  
  
Shinji looked down at his wife and stared into deeply into her eyes. "Ich Liebe dich Asuka," he told her.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him.  
  
--------------  
  
"Man! I can't believe how bad the traffic is out there," Asuka complained as they approached their former guardian's door.  
  
"Well, at least we're not late like last time," her husband replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah," the redhead snorted remembering the verbal barrage they'd had to endure. "Who'd have though Misato would get so bent out of shape over a few minutes? Especially considering how late she often was."  
  
"People change," Shinji replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, silently reaffirming their vows to each other.  
  
"Yes, they do," the German said softly, running her hand through her husband's hair. Shinji released her and took the few steps to the door. As his wife joined him, he pressed the doorbell.  
  
"I'm coming!" the heard a cheerful voice call from inside. The door slid open and Misato smiled at them. "Glad you guys could make it," she said. "And on time at that," she added, dropping into her old teasing habits.  
  
"Almost didn't," the former third-child told her, wrapping his arms around the woman who was now shorter than him. "The traffic's a nightmare."  
  
"Well, the east bridge is closed for repair," Katsuragi responded, hugging Asuka. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, my back's killing me," the redhead replied, returning the embrace, "and I feel like a beached whale!"  
  
"Not much longer now love," Ikari told her. They walked into the living room.  
  
"Unca Shini! Auntie Auka!" a young voice called from the doorway to the kitchen. A brown-haired two year old began trundling over to them.  
  
"Ryoji Katsuragi! What did I tell you?!" Misato said sternly to her son, who froze in his tracks.  
  
"But mommy…" the boy began.  
  
"No buts Ryoji," his mother replied. "No running in the house."  
  
" 'kay," Ryoji said glumly, before walking over to the new arrivals. Once within reach, Shinji lifted the boy and sat him on his shoulders. The boy gurgled with laughter as Ikari bounced him over to the couch. "T'anks Unca Shini," he said as Shinji put him down on it.  
  
"You're welcome," the former third-child replied, knowing full well the tongue lashing he'd get if he didn't. Misato was hot on manners around her son.  
  
"Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes," Misato called from the kitchen doorway. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
"I'm always hungry," Asuka complained, sitting down next to Ryoji.  
  
"That's 'cause you're eating for two," the former major called back. "I went through the same thing, remember?"  
  
--------------  
  
"So, have you heard from Hikari recently?" Katsuragi asked as she and Asuka sat in the living room after eating. Shinji was playing with Ryoji in the boy's room.  
  
"Uh-huh," the redhead answered, drawing her feet up under her on the couch. "Just yesterday. She and Toji are planning on moving here."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Recovering," Asuka sighed. "He should be able to go home the day after tomorrow."  
  
"They ever catch the guy who hit him?" Katsuragi asked.  
  
"No," the former second-child replied sadly. "The car was stolen. Probably just some kid out joyriding, the cops said." She stared out the living room window at the skyline of Tokyo-4.  
  
"Jumping a red light is always dangerous."  
  
"And you should know," Asuka replied, looking back at her host with a grin on her face. "You're sure jumped a few in your time."  
  
"Yeah, and most were near-misses," Misato replied.  
  
"So how's work?" the pregnant woman asked.  
  
"Good. I never thought I'd enjoy police work so much though," Katsuragi mused. "I'm just glad they're letting me work part-time. It can be a pain finding a babysitter for Ryoji!"  
  
"You know, me and Shinji would be happy to look after him," the redhead told her friend. "He's such a good kid."  
  
"Sometimes," the boy's mother responded. "But you two are gonna have your hands full very shortly."  
  
"If she's anything like me, then you're right!" Both women chuckled.  
  
"Do you know where Kensuke's stationed now?" Katsuragi asked after a few moments of silence, picking the cup of tea sat on the table next to her chair.  
  
"No," Asuka told her, shaking her head. "Hikari tried to contact him after the accident, but he didn't want to know. Heck, the JSSDF didn't even want to pass the message on to him."  
  
"So I take it they're not splitting up then?"  
  
"Nope," the redhead informed her, picking her mug of coffee up. "The accident made Hikari realise just how much she still does love him. They're gonna give it another go."  
  
"I'm glad," Katsuragi replied. "Those two are almost as good for each other as you and Shinji."  
  
"Glad you think so," Shinji said, startling her, as he entered the room.  
  
"He asleep?" Asuka asked her husband as he sat on the floor in front of the couch she lay on.  
  
"Out like a light," Ikari replied. "That kid has got some serious energy to burn!"  
  
"All kids do," Misato informed her former charges. "Something you'll be learning firsthand soon enough." She put her cup down. "Speaking of which, have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
"Yes, we have," Shinji said.  
  
"Just this morning, actually," Asuka added.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna keep me waiting?" Misato asked.  
  
"Maybe we should," the redhead said to her. "After all, you kept us in the dark about Ryoji's name, didn't you?"  
  
"Okay, okay, so I was being obnoxious," Katsuragi admitted.  
  
"Glad to hear you admit it," the German replied. "We've decided on Rei."  
  
"Rei?!" Misato squeaked. "After…?"  
  
"Kind of," Shinji said. "My mother chose that name in case she had a girl."  
  
"How do you know that?" his wife asked. "Your father didn't tell you."  
  
"No, he didn't," the former third-child sighed, lamenting the poor relationship he'd had with his father.  
  
"Then how do you know?" Misato asked gently.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Shinji replied, frowning. "I think I heard it in a dream…" he said, trailing off with a far away look in his eye. He shook his head. "Maybe I just imagined it."  
  
"Actually, you may not have," the former major surprised her guests by saying. "I had a chance to review Commander Fuyutski's personal journal during the hearing. Apparently, your mother told him her choices for names, and he made a note of them."  
  
"So how did I know?" Shinji mused.  
  
"No way to know now," Asuka said, reaching down and giving his left shoulder a squeeze. "Best not to worry about it."  
  
"You're right love," her husband replied, covering her hand with his.  
  
"So Asuka, how'd your show go?" Misato asked, hoping to dispel the sad aura that was filling the room.  
  
"Not bad actually," the redhead replied, smiling. "I managed to sell a few pieces."  
  
"You didn't sell 'The Remembrance' did you?" Katsuragi asked her former charge, worried.  
  
"No," Asuka assured her, shaking her head. "Although a gallery in London did offer me a hell of a lot for it. But, I did promise it to you, so I turned them down. I'll have Shinji bring it over in a few days."  
  
"Thanks. I got a spot all picked out for it."  
  
"Where?" Shinji enquired.  
  
"You'll see the next time you come over," Misato replied.  
  
"And there'll be three of us then," Asuka said, then hissed.  
  
"Asuka?" her husband asked, getting up and looking at her.  
  
"I think Rei wants to join us," the redhead replied, rolling on to her back, laying her hands on her abdomen.   
  
THE END  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And there you have it. Please contact me with your comments. My E-mail address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


End file.
